


Together Through Theater

by k4iTl1n_M0lli



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drama Class, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Plays and stuff, Soulmate Rings, Theater - Freeform, this'll be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k4iTl1n_M0lli/pseuds/k4iTl1n_M0lli
Summary: Ever since she was a little girl, Katie Holt had always looked forward to the moment that she would meet her soulmate, and her soulmate ring would appear on her right ring-finger. She knew that a soulmate ring meant forever, and she was excited for that. Now that she was twenty-three, though, Pidge found she could wait for her soulmate.-In which Pidge meets her soulmate when she doesn't want to.





	1. The Things We Get

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to write this. This is my first story, so if there are any notes you have on it, they would be welcome! :)

  Pidge bolted upright in her bed. The alarm blared again, screeching like a banshee. She sighed. Hitting the stop button, she slid out of bed. A shiver went up her spine when her bare feet made contact with the cold hardwood floor. She reached out and grabbed her green sweatshirt, pulling it over the t-shirt she used for a pajama top. 

  Shivering, Pidge made her way out of her bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. It seemed as though her new roommate Hunk was still sleeping. That, or he had left already. She saw that as a possibility. It was the first day of the semester; there were a lot of students at the college bookstore, there early so they would get the newest textbooks. 

  The bathroom light flickered on. Pidge undid the braid she slept in and turned on the bathtub faucet, letting the water warm up before climbing in. She sighed into the hot water, not ready for the classes she had that day. Four classes, ranging from 9 am to 2 pm with barely a break in the middle for lunch did not make for an ideal day. She just thanked the universe that her first class was at nine instead of 7:30 or 8:00. 

  Pidge ran her hand through her clean, wet hair and shut off the water. As she wrapped the towel around her, she caught a glimpse of her right hand. It was bare, not a ring in sight. Pidge wasn’t sure whether she was relieved or disappointed. 

  Ever since she was a little girl, Katie Holt had always looked forward to the moment that she would meet her soulmate, and her soulmate ring would appear on her right ring-finger. She knew that a soulmate ring meant forever, and she was excited for that. Now that she was twenty-three, though, Pidge found she could wait for her soulmate. Since she had started going by Pidge, the whole soulmate thing hadn’t seemed important. She wanted to get through college and get her degree in robotics so she could get a good job and do what she loved doing. She figured having a soulmate would make things complicated. 

  It was only natural, then, that she would meet her soulmate sooner than she expected.

 

  -

 

  Lance was late. Not that that wasn’t usual. He really did try to be on time, there was just always something that got in the way: traffic, car problems, basic human decency, -aka helping people- etc. He was at the point now where it was useless to try and explain the reasons for being late. He usually didn’t. 

  So, on the second morning of his second-to-last semester of college, Lance McClain walked into his drama class late. He looked around his at the class. Everyone was talking, not even trying to hide it. Lance glanced at the front of the class and realized that the teacher wasn’t even there. 

  He spotted a seat in the middle row. Lance sat down, dropping his backpack straps around the back of the chair. Looking around him he spotted a young woman to his right, bent over her papers. Her long hair was in a braid down her back and her bangs were somewhat crazy. He smiled at the way she was determinedly hunched over the desk, scribbling away at whatever it was in front of her. 

  He opened his mouth to introduce himself to her, when the teacher came in, followed by the teacher’s assistant came in. When his eyes fell on the teacher’s assistant the words died in his throat. Miss Altea was tall. She had smooth dark skin that contrasted beautifully with her silver hair. She walked gracefully as she went between the rows of seats, handing out packets of paper. She turned around when she reached the front of class and gave them a blinding smile. She was beautiful. She was also familiar from somewhere.

  The professor was a tall man… and skinny…  tall and skinny. His hair was orange, and he had a mustache to rival Mario’s*. He twisted it between his fingers as he stared at the class. Then the tall man drew in a quick breath, and seemed to explode with life. He started waving his arms as he spoke. 

  “I am so excited today, boys and girls, absolutely thrilled. You are going to have so much fun this semester, and I hope next semester if you decide to continue with this course. I’m Professor Coran, though I guess you already knew that.” 

  The professor continued speaking, still gesturing as he talked. Lance tuned him out, looking around the class. His eyes stopped on a girl a few rows in front and to the right. She had long hair that hung past her hips. It was bright blonde. 

  Lance snapped back to attention when he heard the professor ‘turn the time over to Miss Allura’. 

  Said woman gave Coran a smile and turned her attention to the class. Everyone fell silent. There was just something about Allura that made you want to listen to everything she had to say.  “Hello, class. I’m so excited to help my uncle teach this class.” Her voice was melodic, and heavy with an accent. “So, I know this is not typical of college classes, but the professor and I wanted a chance to match your name to your face.”

  Lance knew that voice from somewhere. It took a second to click.  _ Oh, yeah!  _ Allura had been in his drama class the first semester of Freshman year. She had been a senior in her last semester, so she had graduated. They had been -sort of- friends. 

  She started listing names starting at the beginning of the alphabet. She read each name and waited for an answer before continuing. Lance didn’t pay much attention once he remembered who she was. He did pay attention, though, when the girl next to him snapped her head up at the name Katie Holt. 

  “Here,” She said. Her voice was soft, and her eyes wide. The glasses on her nose were huge and round. With her big eyes, large glasses, and kind of crazy hair that was flying out of the braid it was in, Lance figured she would fit right in in an anime. He laughed at the thought, drawing the young woman’s attention. Her eyes were light brown, almost golden, and one of her light brown eyebrows was raised. The look on her face was questioning. 

  “Sorry,” he said, “I wasn’t laughing at you. Just a thought in my head.” He smiled in a way he hoped was disarming. The girl -Katie- turned back to her desk.

  “Lance McClain?” 

  His hand shot up. He didn’t notice the glance from the girl to his right. 

 

-

 

  Pidge sighed as she leaned over her paper. The first day of class and the professor already gave them homework. Still, at least it was robotics homework -something she could do in her sleep. She was scribbling away when there was a sudden  _ thunk _ in the seat to her left. A body dropped into her line of sight. She didn’t give it a second thought as she answered the next question. 

  It was only when she heard her name being called -her birth name- that she paid the outside world any attention. 

  A tall woman at the front of the class stood holding a clipboard. She was looking around the room for Katie Holt. Pidge didn’t have the energy at the moment to explain that she didn’t go by that name, so instead she just said ‘here’ and looked away from the woman. 

  A small snort to her left had her head turning before she could decide whether or not she wanted to know who made that sound. A man sat in the seat. He was tall -extremely so, compared to her- and he had olive brown skin. His eyes were a startling blue. He was handsome, she had to admit. …  And he was laughing at her. 

  She raised an eyebrow, trying to ask what was wrong with him without words. He shook his head and muttered something about the thoughts in his head. His smile had her staring, though. It was bright and semi-genuine…  _ not a common thing in the world _ , she thought. She looked back at her desk.

  The man next to her shot his hand up at the name Lance McClain. 

  Pidge glanced at him.  _ Lance, nice name; though, it doesn’t match the man very well _ . She shook her head and did her best to focus on her homework.

-

  He was thoroughly exhausted. He fell down onto the couch and sighed. Lance laid there for a while before he heard the turn of keys in a lock. The door to the apartment swung open, revealing Hunk and a bag of groceries. He stopped short when he saw Lance’s head pop up from the couch. 

  “Lance?” He said, closing the door with his foot. His voice was confused and tired. 

  Said man jumped up from the couch and decided to forgo all greetings. “Dude, you’ll never guess who the teacher assistant for my drama class is.” Hunk just shrugged, clearly tired. “Allura Altea!” 

  Understanding came to the man’s face. “Oh, the girl you had a crush on in freshman year. Hadn’t she already met her soulmate by then?”

  Lance deflated a little. “Yeah, some guy named Shiro.”

  The two men stared at each other for a moment before Hunk finally said: “What’re you doing here, again? Not that I don’t want you here, just that… this is my apartment and you don’t have a key.”

  The Cuban boy at least had enough decency to look guilty. “I made a copy of your key.” 

  Hunk just shrugged and walked through to opening to the kitchen. “I’ll just forget I heard that. You’re lucky that I came home before Pidge did. She would not have taken kindly to a stranger in her apartment.” He said over his shoulder.

  Lance pouted a little at that. Three months living in this house and Hunk still had yet to introduce him to his roommate. He barely even knew anything about her! Just that her name was Pidge, and she was a student like them. 

  He followed Hunk into the kitchen and poked his friend’s bicep. “You still haven’t introduced me to her,” he whined. Lance figured he shouldn’t be whining; he was, after all, 24, and adults don’t whine. But, really, he didn’t care at this moment. 

  The bigger man looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

  Lance decided to defend his childishness. “What? For all you know, she could be my soulmate. You could be keeping me from meeting my  _ soulmate _ Hunk!” He threw a hand to his chest in false pain. 

  Hunk rolled his eyes, but stopped short of saying anything. He looked a little paler.

  “Uh, I don’t think that’s the case, dude.” He looked down to the hand still clutching Lance’s chest, then back up to meet his eyes. 

  His heart started to pound. Slowly, Lance took his right hand off of his chest and looked down. There on the ring-finger of his right hand was a silver ring that had a green gemstone in the center. 

-

  The backpack made a pleasing sound as it hit the ground. The smell of food cooking to her that Hunk was awake. Pidge looked at the clock. 11:45. What was he still doing up? 

  She looked into the kitchen and was met with quite a sight. There were papers everywhere. There was some on the table that rested just under the window; there were papers on the counter, pinned on the fridge, even on the floor. And among them, stood Hunk. He was holding a paper in his left hand and with his other was a highlighter. He was standing in front of the stove, and whatever he was cooking was sizzling. What was he doing? 

  After a minute Pidge moved into the kitchen, drawing his attention. Hunk turned and grinned at her. His cheeks were flushed. She figured that meant he was incredibly happy - or something.

  “Pidge!” he exclaimed. “You’re home!” 

  She gave him what she assumed was a funny look. “And, you’re cooking. And… studying?” She gestured to all the papers laying around. 

  Hunk looked confused for a moment, before understanding came to his face. “Ooh. No, I’m not studying. I’m actually helping my friend with something.” She gestured to the food. “And the… cooking?” 

  He looked at her kindly. “I thought you would be hungry. Plus, it also gave me an excuse to keep working on this.”

  Pidge came to stand next to him. She tried seeing over his shoulder, but, even though she had grown quite a bit since she was teenager, she wasn’t tall enough. “What is  _ this _ exactly?” Now, Pidge wasn’t an incredibly nosy person. She could be if she wanted to, but in general she liked minding her own business. Unless someone was acting strangely. Staying up until 12:00 am to cook food for a roommate you barely know so you could ‘help a friend with something’ that took what had to be over 25 sheets of paper, would definitely qualify as strange. 

  Hunk glanced over his shoulder at her and smiled at her efforts. He glanced back at the paper in his hands, a thoughtful look on his face. “I don’t think he would mind if I told you.” He turned around to face her, his smile widening. “My best friend found his soulmate.”

  Pidge smiled politely. Then she thought about it. “Why would that need your help?”

  Hunk gave lopsided smile. “Well, the thing is… it’s the beginning of the semester, and he’s met a lot of people the past few days, and he doesn’t pay attention to his hands that often, so he doesn’t remember when he got the ring and… “

  “And so he doesn’t know who his soulmate is.” Pidge nodded as she said it.  _ Well, I guess it kind of explains the papers _ . She glanced around and picked up the paper closest to her. 

  She froze. 

  On her right ring-finger was a ring. Three blue diamonds sat glittering up at her from their silver-and-diamond bind. Her soulmate-ring. 

  Pidge turned on her heel and marched into her room, not bothering to give Hunk an explanation. The door all but slammed behind her. Leaning over, she gripped the board at the foot of her bed. The glittering ring caught her attention.  

  “Damn.”


	2. You Should Pay More Attention

  Thanks to extensive research from when he was younger, Lance knew that the details of the ring on his finger related to the details of his soulmate’s life. And what a sad one it must be. Because, as he had so readily pointed out to Hunk, there was virtually nothing on the ring other than the green gem stone in the middle. The ring was plain and boring. And kind of pretty, if he was honest.  _ But, being pretty does not change the fact that it’s boring! _

  Lance sighed. 

  The trip home the previous night had been a blur. He had been looking at his finger all night, actually missing his stop because of that. It was just that he had always wanted to meet his soulmate. And now, he had a soulmate ring, but he had  _ no idea _ who it could be. He had only had two classes that day, the first of which only had like -ten people who actually showed up. He was  _ pretty _ sure his soulmate wasn’t from there. 

  That left his drama class. That didn’t really narrow it down a lot, though. He was a naturally outgoing person, so after class he had talked to about fifteen new people. That made the process of searching for his soulmate even harder. It also didn’t help that he couldn’t remember most of the names of the people he had talked to. Oops. 

  Lance sighed over his coffee - again. 

  “Okay, Lance, what’s going on?” 

  He started, forgetting for a moment that he was at a cafe with his sister. He looked up at his younger sister and smiled. “I’m fine. Just thinking.” 

  Elena raised an eyebrow.  “About what?”

  Lance looked down and slipped the ring off of his finger. He handed it over to her slowly. Showing other people your ring wasn’t exactly common in society. Soulmate rings were a special connection to the person the universe thought you should be with. Or the people the universe thought you should be with. (There were a few occasions where someone would have two rings.) But, Lance figured if there was anyone he would show his ring to besides Hunk, it would be his little sister. They had been best friends growing up -pretty much inseparable. 

  Elena looked him in the eyes, her expression astonished. Almost reverently she held her hand out and he set the ring on her palm. 

  “Wow, Lance,” she breathed, “It’s beautiful. So you still don’t know who it could be?” 

  “No. I figure they’re from my drama class. But, I met so many people yesterday that it could be any one of them and I wouldn’t know.”

  She holding it gently in between her index and thumb she turned it around, looking at all of it. “Hey,” she said, “what are these?” 

  Lance’s face turned confused. “What’s what?”

  Elena stretched across the table and showed him the inner part of the ring. There were vertical and horizontal lines all around the inside that connected, making it look kind of techy, almost like it was for computers. His eyebrows furrowed.  _ Unusual… I wonder if they like computers? _

  Lance peered up at his younger sister. “I hadn’t noticed.”

  She looked back at him, a thoughtful expression on her face. She gave him the ring back. Leaning back over to his side of the table, Lance looked down at the ring in his hands and repressed a sigh. 

 

-

_   How did I miss this? I was looking at my hands all day!  _

  The ring was sitting on her desk, immobile and aggravating. She hadn’t left the house yet that morning -instead deciding to stay home and brainstorm the crossroads she had come to. On one hand, she could completely ignore the ring and her soulmate, or she could try to figure out who it was and see if they would be able to work things out. Because, embarrassingly enough, she had absolutely no clue as to who her soulmate was. 

  Pidge tapped her fingers against the desk and squinted at the ring. She nearly jumped out of her seat when the knock on her door came. 

  “Come in”

  Hunk peaked around the door, as if unwilling to go into her room. He gave her a concerned smile. “Are you okay? You’ve been in here all day.” 

  “Yeah, Hunk. I’m fine.” She gave him a small smile and looked back at her desk. He took that as an invitation to go in further. Hunk was wearing an apron -not surprising- and Pidge could smell what she assumed to be cookies. The bigger man looked at her desk as well. He froze when he saw the ring.

  “Is that…?”

  Pidge nodded quietly. 

  “Wow,” Hunk breathed. “Congrats, Pidge. Who is it?” He looked back at her. His face was open, full of compassion and genuine interest. There hadn’t been a lot of people like that throughout her life. Pidge had never really had friends, electing instead to study computers and robots. She had certainly never had a friend like Hunk. It was new and… nice. 

  “Umm… I, uh… I don’t actually know.” 

  Hunk’s face dropped with sympathy before it suddenly brightened. “Hey, that means I could help you, too!”

  Pidge held out both hands in front of her. “No. Hunk. Thank you, but… no. I think this is something I need to do on my own.” She liked Hunk, but this was something she didn’t want other people getting involved in. 

  He nodded understandingly- if a bit reluctantly. “Okay.” He started closing the door, but not before tossing “there will be cookies in five minutes” over his shoulder. 

 

-

 

  “Class, this project we’ve been talking about is a big one. It’s at least ¾ of your grade for this class, so pay attention.” Professor Coran was at the front of the room, near the large chalkboard that dominated the far wall. There was a chart on said chalkboard that was filled with times and names. He clapped his hands loudly, bringing in the attention of the few people at the back. 

  “Since this  _ is _ a drama class we are going to be putting on a play! Doesn’t that sound exciting?! Now, my niece and I have decided to present a version of  _ The Phantom of the Opera _ by Andrew Lloyd Webber; a fantastic screenwriter and play, in my opinion. We will have approximately 2 and ½ months to do this. Auditions will be next week. You will get more information on the subject next time. And, before you ask,  _ everyone must _ play a part in bringing this play to life. You do have to play a part in the play, but it can be a small one. Also, you can help with costumes, help make the sets, be a backstage helper, etcetera, etcetera.” 

  The professor turned to his assistant. “Is there anything I have missed, Allura?” She considered this for a moment before shaking her head. “No, I think you’ve gotten everything, Professor Coran.” 

  He turned back to the class. 

  “Well then. Class is dismissed. Come see me if you have any questions.” 

  Pidge let out a sigh of relief. The class today had felt like it would never end. Gathering her things, she left the classroom quickly. She didn’t want to run into that Cuban boy, Lance. Since the first day of class he had been so annoying, constantly trying to talk to her about boys -girls in his case- and her ‘home life’ as he put it. He would not stop talking. At first she had tried to be nice, telling him she was busy with homework, or that she didn’t feel like talking at that moment. That did nothing. So, Pidge decided to avoid him.

  She walked into the late afternoon sun full of worry and apprehension. She thought back to what the professor had said about the play. Even knowing full well that she had chosen this class, Pidge cursed it. Of course there would be a play. Of course she would have to participate. And chances were that she would have to act. You see, while Pidge knew she was an alright artist she did not feel comfortable enough with her ability to warrant her making the scenery. Her sewing was somewhat -what’s the word- second rate, and she was not the best at moving things. (She wasn’t particularly strong in the arm department) 

  So, acting it would have to be.  _ Let’s just hope it’s a small role. _

 

-

 

  Lance whooped as he walked out into the sun. He was so excited for the play. Acting was one of his many talents -not that he would brag about it. (He has… many times). Hiking his backpack higher onto his shoulders, he made his way to the diner he worked at. He didn’t have to work every day, though, it was Saturdays that evened out his work schedule. But, working on Saturday was not as bad as working everyday throughout the week. 

  He walked into the small family-owned diner through the back door. It led into a small hallway that had lockers lining the walls. 

  He casually tossed his backpack in before pulling out the apron he was supposed to wear. The white-lined pastel green apron honestly made him feel a little girly. But, he  _ had _ gotten several compliments while wearing so… it was okay. 

  Lance closed his locker and made his way out of the hall into the kitchen, then out into the diner. The dining area of the restaurant was styled to look like the retro diners that were popular in the 60’s. There were the benches at the tables, the floor was tiled, there was even a bar table. He constantly thanked whomever was up there that he didn’t have to wear roller skates. 

  The diner was relatively full, it being two blocks from the college and the last of the lectures having just gotten out.  

  It was about half an hour into his shift that he noticed her. The ‘anime girl’ from his drama class. If he remembered correctly her name was Katie. She was sitting at a table in front of one of the large windows. Her hair was in a braid again. 

  Lance had tried several times to start a conversation with her over the past two weeks, but she kept blowing him off. He had just wanted someone to talk to, and she was somehow always nearby. 

  At the moment she had a book open in her left hand, and what he assumed was coffee in her right. He thought about going over and trying to talk to her, but then he remembered his previous attempts at conversation. He decided against it and forgot about her for the rest of his shift. 

  That is until is boss went over and sat by her. The two began talking and it was only a moment before Lance realized that they knew each other.  _ She knows my boss? How?  _ Maybe that table could use some more coffee. 

  Black pot in hand, he made his way to the table. He stopped in front and gestured with the kettle. “More coffee?”

  His boss looked up, as did Katie. “Hey, Lance. Yeah, I’ll take some more. What about you, Kat?” 

  Lance looked to the other side of the table where his classmate was sitting. Her eyes were somewhat wide, though they didn’t come close to the size of her glasses. She was just looking at him, her mouth somewhat ajar. 

  “You  _ work _ here?” 

  Out of all the things he had been expecting to hear, that had not been one of them. Lance furrowed his eyebrows at her. “Um… yeah, I do. Is there something wrong with that?” 

  There was a noise from his boss. “Wait a moment, Lance, how do you know my sister?” 

_   What.  _ Lance gaped. “Your… sister?” 

 

-

 

  Pidge’s day was not going well. It had started fine. But since lunch it had slowly deteriorated. Take now, for example. Here she was, trying to have a conversation with her brother, when the annoying guy from her drama class comes over wearing an apron that obviously belongs to her mother’s cafe and offers her coffee. Not the best way to find out somebody works for you. 

  Although, she could really only blame herself. If she had spent more time at her mom’s diner, maybe she would know who worked there. She was just busy. Everyday. 

  And now she was staring at Lance McClain, while he stared at Matt, and Matt stared at him. After a moment it became clear that he wasn’t going to say anything. Rather than be a jerk and left him embarrass himself, Pidge spoke up. 

  “Oh, um, Lance is in my drama class.” 

  Lance seemed to snap out of it. “Uh… yeah, right. We’re both in Professor Coran’s class.” 

  Matt’s eyebrows shot up. “I didn’t know you took a drama class, Katie.” Both men were looking at her. “I did. I didn’t want to have just my robotics classes.” 

  Lance looked at her funny, while Matt just nodded his head. Pidge turned to Lance. She was done with the attention. “I didn’t know you worked here.” She kept her voice even, careful not to let any sign of her unease through. 

  He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous chuckle. “Yeah, for about a month now. I didn’t know your family owned the place.” 

  “It’s really just our mom who owns it. Matt manages it, but I don’t come here often.” 

  “Why not? It’s just two blocks from campus. It would make more sense to work here then somewhere else.” He cocked his head to the right. 

  “Oh, I wouldn’t be much help here. I’m not much of a people’s person.” 

  “That much is obvious,” he said with a small smile. 

  Her eyebrows rose. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Pidge was pretty sure he hadn’t said that to be rude, but she was just so done with people for the day. An introvert’s worst nightmare was being among people for more than eight hours. It had been at least nine. 

  Lance automatically raised the hand that wasn’t still holding the coffee pot. “Sorry, Katie, I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just that everytime I’ve tried to talk to you, you find someway out of it.” He gave another nervous smile. 

  She relented. “Yeah, sorry about that.” 

  There was a sound from the other side of the table. Matt was sitting there, a smirk on his face. He looked between Pidge and Lance’s face, and then down at something right in front of her. Confused, she looked down but saw nothing. Matt just continued smiling. 

  Lance cleared his throat. “Well, I’ve got to get back to work. It was good talking to you, Katie.” His grin turned playful on the word talking. Pidge did her best to keep down the sudden rise of heat in her cheeks. 

  “Right. You too, Lance” 

  He turned away from the table and walked back behind the counter.  “Wait, he never gave me more coffee.” 

  Pidge laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter in -like- a day. I hope you enjoyed it! There should be more play stuff in the next chapter, but, no promises. Leave a comment if you liked it :).  
> Oh, and thank you everyone for all your support, it's helped a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! Again, if you have any notes comment, or message me. Thank You!


End file.
